Beyond the Shadows We Know
by DragonMarker
Summary: Rewrite: When we are born, we are either born into beings of the light or beings of the dark. Natsu is a being of light, kind, energetic unlike this mysterious dark being named Gray. Who is he really? Why does he have this skill? Rated T for language


Hello :) So Im rewriting my story 'Beyond the Shadows We Know' that I had posted on my first account, DragonsRuin... Its bad XD I know it is and I cringe just reading it... So Im rewriting it because I still love the freaking idea behind it :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

{**}

_When we are born, we are either born into beings of the light or beings of the dark. The beings of light stay within the light and beings of the dark stay within the dark. One cannot pass from light to dark at will, being of the light need the warmth and illumination while beings of the dark need the shadows to stay hidden and unknown. The lights are happy, energetic people, open to everything and we know much about. On the other hand, the darks we know very little about, and they are a mystery to all but themselves. Hundreds of years ago there was a deadly war with the lights and darks, many people died and no one came out the victor, so the lights and darks decided to accept each other. The lights realized the darks are all mysterious but thats just who they are and they accepted them for who they were. Yet the darks were hesitant, questioning people who seemed to hide nothing and be happy __all__ the time. Even hundreds of years later mostly some darks but even some lights refuse to accept one another. Some go as far as creating gangs all about the destruction of the other, ganging up, murder, just plain old terrible things. But after hundreds of years of being bound in the shadows or under the sun may cause some problems to arise. Because where there is light, there is darkness..._

{**}

It was nearly sunset in the beautiful town of Magnolia, there was a soft breeze and it was raining but there were few clouds in the sky. The last sliver of light shown through the clouds to warn the light that were settling in at home and wake the darks. Well, most of the lights got the memo, except for one pink haired straggler. He was a mess, from his drenched clothes to the hair that stuck to his face, to the jumble of notebooks and papers in his hands, all the while running home. 'Damn you Erza, making me clean the entire classroom..' he silently cursed. 'Tomorrow Im gonna-' "Ooph" Natsu fell to his butt and glared that whoever he ran into.

"What the hell, dude!?"

"Hey, you ran into me..." Natsu looked at the man that voice belonged to. The was a raven haired teen, pale, shirtless for some reason and had dark gray eyes. "I'm Gray," the teen said, lending a hand.

"I don't have time for this, stripper." He quickly gathered his papers and began the walk, quickly, home.

"Well you aren't a normal, happy all the time, light." The raven haired teen said, walking behind him.

"Well I'm a fucking HUMAN who isn't happy all the time and I'm a LIGHT who needs to get home before its dark, so go away." Gray looked shocked at his reply, and Natsu shocked himself a bit too but there is only a sliver of light left. "Fuck." Natsu began running home.

"Thanks for nothing you shirtless pervert!" Natsu yelled to Gray with a smile. Gray looked down and Natsu could here a faint 'Gah!' Before he quickly went inside and shut the door.

"Phew, made it!" He took off his soaking wet shoes and turned around to have his face crash into his fathers chest. 'AGAIN?!'

"Natsu... What have I told you about-" "I know, I know, just Erza kept me back and it took longer than expected and the rain made the light fade faster-" "Natsu" His dad Igneel slightly growled.

"I know, I'm sorry, alright? It was a close call but Im here, I made it in time." Natsu gave his signature smile to his dad, the one that his father just can't refuse.

"You have a warning for this, don't let it happen again. But I am glad you fine, its dangerous for lights to be in the dark Natsu."

"I got it!" He smiled and went to go change out of his wet clothes and enjoy a nice, hot bath.

{**}

VERY short, just like the first time...*cringes* No, no, dark times, hush... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the first little chapter, the next to come should be much longer... And Merry Christmas 3


End file.
